


Non-believer

by cherrypit123



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, x-files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypit123/pseuds/cherrypit123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder is planning to witness some Area 51 weirdness but things take an unexpected turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-believer

"I really don't understand what the point of being here is." Scully huffs and she trudges behind Mulder. Apparently he's taking her to the best spot to view Area 51. Mulder stops and twists to look down at her.  
"Listen, this is what I've always dreamed of. To see what the government is hiding from us." His shoulders relax and he returns to walking.  
The night sky has fallen and the moon hangs above, since flashlights are too obvious they're relying on the moonlight. Their constant traveling has never given them a chance to observe their surroundings and being in the country like this, the stars are twinkling with childhood freedom.  
"Let's stay here. We can see the runway lights perfectly." Mulder's voice is a happy whisper.  
"Finally." Scully slumps down and exhaustion oozes out of her. She rolls over on her side, propping her head up with her right hand. Mulder takes a seat across form her.  
"Comfortable already?" He asks.  
"Just setting myself up for this hocus pocus show."  
"Jeez, you don't believe but you're so...." He looks away from her.  
" 'So...' what? C'mon." She sounds like a curious twelve year-old that just wants to know every secret.  
"Umm you're...hot." His cheeks burn with honesty. Scully sits back. Stunned that someone finds her attractive.  
"You're not too bad yourself." She says smugly. Scully sits up becoming level with Mulder. He leans over and cups her face. Her soft cheek glides gently on his hefty palm. Their eyes meet creating instant arousal in each other. Scully scoots closer, Mulder's hand still on her face, she moves her hands to his chest and feels his pecs under his shirt. She shifts of her jacket and it falls to the ground. She tugs at the bottom of her shirt and he moves his hand away to do the same. When the collar has moved past Scully's eyes Mulder is shirtless. She unhooks her bra and her breasts are freed. Mulder's greedy hands caress the soft skin underneath, his index finger gently glides over her nipples that have stiffened due to a breeze and horniness. Their breathing speeds up in tune with their heart rates.  
Her hands slip to his belt buckle and she undoes it as there lips touch. The jingle of his belt mixes with the sound of their lips parting and puckering. Scully pulls back to see what is under Mulder's slacks. His checkered boxers are soon gone and Scully feasts her eyes on his cock. He looks up at her with a question on his face.  
"Is it big enough?" A question so out-of-character for Mulder.  
"Oh, Mulder, it's perfect." She smiles and so does her. She stands up to slide off her skirt and her panties. She kneels back down and wraps her legs around Mulder's. He enters her with a swift thrust. She groans with delight. Scully rocks her hips back and forth while staring down at Mulder who is in awe of her of her body. His hands slowly grab her breasts as she continues to thrust. Scully runs her hands through her hair and speeds up. Mulder grabs her sides and lives her as he sits up gently. He lays her on her back so he can be on top. Mulder moves his hips with fluidity which not many men can do.  
"God you're good." Scully hoarsely whispers. Mulder puts his head down and never stops moving. He knows she's close when her nails dig into his back.  
"I'm almost there!!" She stutters.  
"Me too." His breath is raged as he finishes with one final thrust. Scully's body tenses as every muscle focuses in one area. Mulder's legs stiffen as he climaxes. Their bodies entwined with tension and over all relief.  
Mulder shifts his body off of her. They lay breathless next to each other, looking up at the country stars above. At this moment lights near the ground light up forming two lines. Mulder sits up.  
"The runway lights are on." His excited voice vibrates Scully's ears so she looks up. The runway is dark but soon a silhouette of something oval rolls onto the runway, blocking a line of lights. The oval disappears from view and Mulder sits there stunned at what he just saw.  
"You saw that right!?" He yells.  
"Yeah I saw it but it was probably just some new Army ship."  
"What Army ship is oval?" His eyes try to penetrate her thoughts.  
"Like I said, you don't believe but you're hot" He smiles at her and gathers his close. They put them back on and leave the grassy knoll like nothing ever happened.


End file.
